The Men in Her Life
by marysunshine81
Summary: Diane and Kurt share the news of their engagement with Will. Ships: Diane/Kurt romance and Diane/Will friendship


**_A/N: After reading a certain statement about Diane and Kurt I ended up putting my frustration over it into this story. _ I wanted to write a McHart fic, but it ended up being about Diane/Will's friendship at the same time. It's placed into season 5.  
**

**Dedicated to Skye, you know why 3**

**Special thanks to Bye11 for the second opinion and the cheerleading 3**

**I don't own TGW or this would happen on the show.**

* * *

A silent, but audible knock directs her attention to the door of her office and she's rather surprised to see her fiancé standing there, dressed more elegantly than usual. His presence makes her check her watch and mutter a '_damn'_ that catches the attention of her law firm partner, who's sitting opposite from her.

No wonder she's forgotten about the dinner date, even though Kurt reminded her when she left in the morning. The workday has turned out to be a nightmare and she and Will have been trying to do damage control ever since the news broke out.

"I'll be right back," she tells Will as she stands up from her seat.

He checks her visitor and turns his head back with a smile on his face, which she isn't sure how to interpret. She has yet to tell him that she's engaged to be married to the man standing at the door. She isn't sure why she's put it off for so long. Maybe it's due to their talks about marriage, they always made fun of the institution, might be an occupational hazard for them. But she's decided to throw all her fears and doubts out the door and give a chance to happiness once in her life and she hasn't regretted to let the - not so silent - cowboy into her life.

Diane walks to the door with a smile on her face, having an apologetic look ready that she will need when she tells the man who's come to pick her up that he needs to walk out the office without her, regrettably. No way she can leave now. The announcement of their fourth year associates, including one partner came as a shock and now they need a plan how to go on from here. It could be that her much desired judgeship position will have to suffer, all thanks to their undeserving employees, who have probably been holding a grudge and planning this move ever since they took the partnership offers back from them.

Not that Diane was able to do anything against the votes of the equity partners and Will wasn't even in that meeting where they made this decision on David Lee's motion. Still she and Will need to take responsibility and let the deserters leave without a fight and focus on keeping their firm together. She has no time for private life right now, no matter how charming those grey eyes of his are, that she cannot say no to most of the time, but she has to try tonight.

"Am I early?" he asks with a confused expression on his face as she opens the door.

"No," she says with a soft smile and steps outside, leaving the door slightly open "We just kind of have an emergency," she apologizes with her voice and eyes, expecting him to understand, like he usually does.

"That doesn't sound good," he manages to mask his disappointment, which he surely feels, even though she hasn't told him she's not going with him yet.

"I have no idea how it happened, it was…unexpected," she's aware that she gives away very little, even though she plans to tell him what happened eventually, but not here and not now.

"Does this mean our dinner is cancelled?" he clearly seems disappointed now, which makes Diane reconsider her answer. It's not like a few more hours spent in the office will make such a difference. The evening is here, there's not much else they can do today anymore, still she considers a dinner with her fiancé inappropriate when her firm should come first.

"I need to stay here with Will."

"No you don't," a third voice interferes with their conversation, apparently they haven't been talking silently enough and Will heard them from the inside. She turns to look at him questioningly, not sure if she should be upset with him for butting in, blame herself for talking too loud and forgetting about his presence or just be grateful that he's looking out for her this way.

"I think I do," she looks from Kurt to Will and back to Kurt, then hears Will's steps approaching them at the door.

"We'll sleep on it and continue tomorrow. There isn't much we can do today anymore anyway. You should go have fun," he says with something akin to a smile, but it's barely visible on his gloomy face. It makes her realize that if there's one person who isn't going to have fun tonight it's him.

"Why don't you come with us?" she isn't sure where her suggestion is coming from. All she knows is that he shouldn't spend this night on his own. She's lucky to have someone now to share her burdens with, while he has just lost a friend, someone who's kind of betrayed him after all that he's done for her. She feels betrayed too, but she knows that her feelings cannot be compared to his.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he rejects the offer as expected, but Diane looks at Kurt, asking for his approval and support silently.

"I like this option much better than being stood up," he comes to her rescue and Diane rewards him with a sweet smile, before she turns back to Will.

"Please," she begs him softly, "There's something we've been meaning to tell you anyway," she tries to make the offer irrefutable for him. This day screams for some good news, she probably couldn't have found a better moment to announce it to him and doing it with Kurt will only makes it more special.

"Are you sure I won't be disturbing?" he asks hesitantly and she knows they have managed to convince him already.

"We would love to have you," Kurt answers on Diane's behalf and she couldn't be more grateful for having such an understanding man on her side.

o-o-o

Right after they have taken their seats around the table with Kurt on her right and Will opposite from them, Diane feels slightly uncomfortable in the company of the two most important men in her life at the same time. She still hasn't had the chance to tell Kurt why she felt the need to invite Will to the dinner she almost cancelled in the last minute and she knows that Will has never really been a fan of her relationship with the ballistics expert.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Will reminds Diane of her previous statement right away. He probably wants to forget about his own thoughts and she doesn't blame him, but she would have preferred to keep the announcement for the end, not wanting her private life to be the number one the topic at the dinner table.

"Maybe we should order first?" she starts to feel nervous thinking of spilling out the words _'we are getting married'_ once more, although she knows she shouldn't be. Even if Will hasn't always approved of this relationship, she is sure he will share their happiness nevertheless, like a friend would.

"It will take a while until a waiter gets here," Will looks around in the crowded restaurant, then back at Diane with an encouraging smile, which makes her wonder if he knows already.

"All right," she takes a deep breath, turns her head to look at Kurt for a few seconds, who encourages her with a smile she needs more than anything, then she turns her attention to her law firm partner again and says the words, "Kurt and I are getting married."

The astonishment on Will's face clearly shows that it's the first time he's heard the news, which makes Diane glad, because she wanted to be the one telling him personally, sooner or later.

"Wow, that's…wow, I…congratulations," he says with a wide, honest smile, which makes all her worries disappear at once.

"Thank you," she replies, smiling calmly now.

"To both of you," Will glances at Kurt and Diane does the same, finding pleasure in the proud smirk on his face.

"Thank you," Kurt answers and places an arm on Diane's back to pull her a little closer to him which she obeys willingly.

"When is the big day?" Will asks curiously.

"We haven't set a date yet, there have been too much going on lately."

"It will never end," Will says with a deep sigh and Diane knows they might be unable to get his mind off the events of the day, she wanted to try nevertheless, "Hope I am invited," he changes the subject quickly before she has a chance to react.

"Definitely," Diane nods with a soft smile, knowing if there is one person she wants to see on her wedding it's him.

"I'm happy for you," Will smiles at her and she knows that he is saying the truth, "Maybe we should order champagne, I'd like to toast to the two of you."

"I don't think it's necessary," she shakes her head, knowing this day isn't the best for any kind of celebration.

"I insist, my treat," Will seems determined as he takes the wine list in his hands.

Diane turns to Kurt, enjoying a moment of unclouded happiness and she feels his hand stroking her back softly in return.

She finally knows that inviting Will to their dinner tonight was the right thing to do after all.

o-o-o

"I can't believe you're really getting married, we used to make fun of married people together," Will says teasingly as they are riding with the elevator up to his apartment.

She felt the need to accompany him right to his door, because he's managed to consume slightly more alcohol than he should have and she wants to make sure he arrives home safe, while Kurt is waiting for her in the car.

"I know, you'll be allowed to make fun of me from time to time, as long as you don't overdue it," she chuckles.

"Will I be allowed to call you Mrs. McVeigh?" he asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Maybe once a month," she laughs and guides him out of the elevator when they arrive on his floor.

"Thank you for having me as a third wheel tonight, you didn't have to do this," he hits an unusually sober tone when they stop at his door.

"We were happy to have you and I've been meaning to share the news with you for so long."

"I really wish you all the happiness, you deserve it," he smiles at her and before she's able to answer he folds his arms around her to give her a hug, which she interprets as a form of congratulation, but also as something he clearly needs now in his state of mind, so she returns it firmly before they pull apart.

"Good night," she smiles at him before she turns around and hears him open the door and go inside as she walks back to the elevator.

She can only imagine how hard it must be for him to survive this night alone after everything that happened that day and she wishes she could help some more, while she also knows there isn't anything else she can do for him, except for being a friend, she has been for long years.

"Will he be all right?" the worry in Kurt's voice is audible as she sits in the car next to him.

"I hope so, we had a really tough day," she sighs, "I'll tell you everything at home," she smiles at him, thankful for having him in her life, someone to share the troubles of the day with.

"I'm sorry," he places a hand on her thigh then leans in for a kiss they haven't had the chance to share before.

"What if I reject the judgeship?" Diane clearly stuns him with her question, it must sound out of the blue without him knowing about the events at the firm.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head, not understanding where her sudden doubts are coming from. All she knows is that this firm is her life and she'd rather stay there for the rest of her career than see it destroyed.

"You will tell me what happened and I'll try to help you figure it out," his comforting tone is the best support he can offer right now and she's more than grateful.

"I love having you in my life," she smiles at him and kisses him to show her gratitude and the love she feels for him.

It's reassuring to know that whatever she decides, one thing will never change. These two men will always be a part of her life.


End file.
